


Их время

by Irismar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irismar/pseuds/Irismar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кинк-феста: Баки/Стив|Тони напряжение между героями, ревность скрытая и не очень, непонятные отношения, попытки взаимодействовать, классный Баки а ля Бруклин, можно ван сайд со стороны тони, особенный кинк на какие-то совместные дела/проблемы, невозможность разрешения ситуации, юст.<br/>Но похоже ,что получилось только по мотивам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их время

~~~~—  Ты не обязан этого делать, — говорит Барнс, глядя на него весьма недоверчиво. Он стоит, опустив руки вдоль тела, но пальцы живой руки  сжаты в кулак.

— Знаю, — коротко кивает Тони. Прошло не так уж много времени с тех пор, как они старательно пытались друг друга прибить, так что проблемы с доверием цветут пышно и развесисто у многих и со многими. Некоторым из них более или менее удалось наладить нормальное общение, с другими край работ теряется где-то за горизонтом. — Но кто-то ведь должен, а я лучшее, что у тебя есть на данный момент.

— К тому же, — продолжает Тони свою мысль, окидывая мрачного Барнса задумчивым взглядом, — не думай, что я это делаю только потому, что ты весь такой симпатичный и дружелюбный. Роджерс меня попросил, так что считай это жестом доброй воли в честь нашего примирения.

Упоминание Стива предсказуемо разрешает ситуацию, Барнс вздыхает, смотрит на Беннера, замершего у Тони за спиной, и наконец-то подходит ближе.

— Может, стоит все-таки подождать Стива? — предлагает Беннер, и соблазн так и поступить силен не только у Тони. Барнс тоже задумчиво застывает, но потом отрицательно мотает головой.

— Обойдемся без Кэпа, — ставит точку Тони в своих и чужих сомнениях, — мы же тут, вроде как, пытаемся доверять друг другу.

— Присядь сюда, пожалуйста, — просит Беннер, указывая на кресло, — и одежду лучше...

Он не успевает договорить, Барнс уже сбрасывает с плеч кожаную куртку, одним движением стягивает через голову футболку и быстро усаживается в кресло, словно боится передумать.  Выглядит он при этом откровенно хреново. Бионическая рука лежит спокойно, но пальцы правой руки сжимают подлокотник едва не сминая твердый металл. Тони усаживается с левой стороны успевая пожалеть, что нельзя надеть броню, посокрушаться, что отмахнулся от предложения Роджерса дождаться его, и порадоваться, что в ассистентах у него сегодня Брюс плюс зеленый парень, в случае необходимости.  Он очень надеется, что необходимость не возникнет, иначе не поздоровится всем. Сам он встречу с Халком, допустим, переживет даже и без брони, но случись что в этой заварухе с Барнсом и отбиваться потом придется еще  и от Капитана всея Америки, вроде бы и ничего нового, но спасибо —  хватит, обойдемся как-нибудь без повторения этого впечатляющего опыта.

Прежде чем подступиться к руке, Тони смотрит на Барнса и понимает, что они все слегка переоценили свои силы. Тот сидит перед ними в кресле напряженный до невозможности, отрешенный взгляд уставлен в одну точку, а по виску медленно катится капля пота.

Тони вздыхает, шумно придвигает к себе столик с инструментами,  усаживается на стул и начинает нести всякую чепуху, все, что на ум приходит, только бы разбавить эту напряженность.  С Брюсом, конечно, ничего не обсудить, но тот, на первый взгляд, не против.  Кажется, ему вполне хватает того, что он видит, сидя рядом с ним и просто наблюдая.

Тони вскрывает металлическую руку, проводит наскоро сканирование, и принимается устранять наиболее явные нарушения. Более детальное изучение и ремонт придется отложить до лучших времен и чуть большей эмоциональной стабильности непосредственных участников.

В это время он рассказывает о том, что пару дней назад стал свидетелем того, как Роджерса настойчиво приглашала на свидание одна весьма привлекательная и напористая стажерка финансового отдела, и как их бравый капитан пытался весьма мужественно отступать, в буквальном смысле, а потом попросту сбежал с поля боя. Краем глаза он видит уголок приподнятых губ сквозь длинные пряди волос и отмечает, что кресло, вроде бы, чинить не придется.

— Кстати, ты еще не искал себе жилье? — спрашивает он рассеянно, пытаясь разобраться в начинке протеза. — Если что, могу одолжить тебе своего риэлтора.

— Жилье? — озадаченно переспрашивает Барнс хриплым голосом, и впервые за все время, что сидит в кресле смотрит прямо на Тони.

— Ну да, — Тони пожимает плечами, хватает самую мелкую отвертку и снова склоняется над рукой. — Тебе разве не хочется обзавестись собственной берлогой?  Но это, конечно, если ты к этому готов.

Барнс отворачивается, хмурит брови и явственно погружается в какие-то размышления. Он больше не обращает на них внимания, и они с Брюсом тихо переговариваются. Они почти заканчивают, когда в мастерскую заходит Стив.

— Всем привет, — здоровается Роджерс,  — Я не помешаю?

— Нет, — отмахивается Тони, — мы почти закончили.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает он с легкой тревогой в голосе. Тони поднимает голову, чтобы понять, к кому обращен вопрос. Стив смотрит на Барнса, но потом переводит взгляд на него. — Тони?

— Все отлично, — уверяет он, — Посиди пока где-нибудь. Мне нужна еще пара минут.

Стив кивает, отходит и осторожно приседает на один из столов. Барнс сидит все в такой же глубокой задумчивости, никак не отреагировав на приход Роджерса, и тот выглядит с каждой секундой все взволнованней.

— Готово, — удовлетворенно говорит Тони, смотрит на Роджерса и кивает на Барнса. — Можешь забирать.

Роджерс одаривает его укоризненным взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Поднимается, идет к креслу, подбирая по пути одежду Барнса.

— Баки? — и не получив ответа, зовет настойчивее. — Эй!

Барнс медленно поднимает на него отсутствующий взгляд, выглядит слегка жутковато, и Тони едва слышно облегченно выдыхает, когда он сдвигается в кресле, чуть хмурится и начинает походить на человека. Барнс смотрит на свою бионическую руку, сжимает пальцы в кулак, сгибает в локте, поводит плечом и только после этого смотрит на Тони.

— Спасибо, — глухо говорит он, и Тони может только кивнуть в ответ.

Барнс берет из рук Стива свою футболку, натягивает на себя,  и едва голова показывается из горловины, тихо говорит:

— Знаешь, наверное, мне пора от тебя съехать.

— Что? — Стив роняет куртку Барнса на пол, и  недоверчиво переспрашивает: — Съехать?

Тони думает, что Барнсу не следовало начинать этот разговор при посторонних, он чувствует себя несколько неловко, и уверен, что и Брюс тоже, и по-хорошему им бы оставить этих двоих наедине, но он и не думает двигаться с места, потому что впервые видит Стива таким. Испуганным. По-настоящему. Без шуток. И это после всех-то  передряг и монстров, через которые им довелось пройти.

— Что-то не так? Почему ты хочешь съехать? — взволнованно допытывается Стив, подходя к Барнсу ближе.

—Я не хочу, — озадаченно говорит он, чуть хмурясь.

— Не понимаю! Тогда откуда такие мысли? — нервно спрашивает Роджерс, и Тони смутно надеется, что ему не открутят голову сразу же, как только выяснится его роль в творящемся сейчас бедламе.  Он же просто спросил! Кто же знал, что все это выльется в такую драму?

— Ну, — тем временем говорит Барнс неуверенно, — я как-то не подумал, когда завалился к тебе. У тебя ведь появились друзья.

— Хорошие, — уточняет он. «Нормальные» вместо этого слышит Тони, и от этого право слово смешно. Кажется, ему одному.

— У тебя была своя жизнь, — задумчиво добавляет Барнс, отрешенно рассматривая пол.

— Да не было никакой жизни, Бак! — с какой-то злой обреченностью выплевывает Стив. — О чем ты вообще?!

От этих слов Тони иррационально становится обидно, и почему-то появляется мерзкое чувство проваленной важной миссии. То есть вот они все, вернее никто из Мстителей, за все эти годы так и не стал для Стива кем-то по-настоящему значимым? Ну, кроме Уилсона, пожалуй, который порядочно времени мотался с ним по свету, уныло думает Тони, и наблюдает, как Стив подходит к Барнсу вплотную, и сжимает руки на чужих напряженных плечах, и тот, наконец, смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ты, правда, не хочешь переезжать? Потому что, если не хочешь, то и не нужно. Пожалуйста! Я вот точно этого не хочу!

— Хорошо, — спустя какое-то время кивает Барнс, и на лице у него появляется легкая улыбка. — Пойдем домой?

— Да, — Стив тоже улыбается, облегченно и чуточку встревожено, словно не уверен, что выиграл эту битву. Но Барнс уже обходит его, подбирает свою куртку и, не прощаясь, медленно идет к двери.

— Э, спасибо Тони, — наконец-то вспоминает о них Стив, и явно этому факту смущаясь. — Брюс. Увидимся.

Он догоняет Джеймса и спрашивает у него:

— Слушай, ты же больше не исчезнешь неизвестно куда, не сказав ни слова, если что?

— Да я, вроде бы, никуда  и не собирался. Так глобально. Только освободить тебе жилплощадь.

— Баки.

— Ладно, обещаю, если мне придется рвать когти, первым делом я закину в свой рюкзак тебя.

И когда они уже исчезают из поля зрения, до них с Брюсом доносится тихий смешок Стива и приглушенное:

— Придурок!

— Сопляк.

Тони вдумчиво принимается раскладывать инструменты по местам, может быть чуть аккуратнее, чем ему свойственно обычно.

— Знаешь, они ведь с детства дружат, — мягко говорит Брюс, глядя на него с едва заметным сочувствием.

— Знаю, — непонимающе говорит Тони, — и что?

— Просто ясно, что Стив будет слегка зациклен на Джеймсе, пока не привыкнет, что он снова рядом.

Тони с искренним недоумением смотрит на него. Потому что, ну правда, ему-то что с этой информации? Брюс внимательно следит за ним, потом тихо смеется, и неверяще качает головой.

— Ладно. Забудь, — говорит он, и Тони пожав плечами, продолжает уборку.

****

— Эй, кто-нибудь, — зовет Бартон, — Сектор три. Кэпу нужна помощь, чем скорее, тем лучше!

Тони как раз разбирается со своей частью работы, поэтому вылетает из помещения, вынося по пути окно и половину стены, и взмывает вверх.  Стив лежит на земле, почти скрытый различными обломками, чуть поодаль Джеймс Барнс, кто бы сомневался, что он уже будет здесь,  методично уничтожает противников, не позволяя им даже глянуть в сторону раненого Кэпа.

Какой-то мудак наставляет на Барнса что-то похожее на огромную пушку, тот прыгает к нему и успевает направить ствол в сторону и вверх, и часть стоящего в стороне блока просто сносит волной. Джеймс пережимает бионической рукой оружие почти пополам, и швыряет стрелка под ноги другим нападающим. Зато теперь хотя бы понятно, чем они смогли вырубить Кэпа.

Вдвоем они добивают оставшихся довольно быстро, и одновременно поворачиваются в сторону Стива. Тони приземляется рядом с ним первым, и осторожно извлекает его из-под обломков. Тони пытается его осмотреть, но Роджерс коротко стонет, открывает глаза, и слабо отпихивает его руку.

— Что с ним? — спрашивает встревоженный Наташин голос в наушнике. Сама она появляется из-за угла и торопится к ним.

— Со мной вснрмльно... — невнятно произносит Стив, пытается сесть и тяжело выдыхает, когда не получается.

Барнс опускается на колени с другой стороны от него, срывает перчатку с правой руки и тянется к нему.

— Я впрядке, — немного связнее говорит Стив, и пытается отмахнуться и от него тоже.

— Конечно, — соглашается Барнс, перехватывает его руку, мягко сжимает и укладывает на землю. — А теперь дай посмотреть.

Придерживая Стива бионической рукой, правой он осторожно стягивает с него шлем, проходится по его шее, ведет по груди, и ладонь окрашивается темным. Барнс подносит руку к лицу, сжимает ладонь в кулак и смотрит на Стива тяжелым взглядом.

— Я в порядке, — снова повторяет Стив все еще слабо, но уже вполне отчетливо. — Просто царапина.

Тони напрягает слух, вдруг послышалось, потому что тон Стива с непримиримого вдруг сбивается на виновато-уговаривающий. Он даже оглядывается на Наташу, и убеждается, что не он один это слышит. Она  тоже выглядят слегка удивленно.

— Серьезно, Бак, кровь уже остановилась, — бормочет Стив, пытаясь держать глаза открытыми и часто сглатывая, похоже, он словил нехилое сотрясение. Барнс сжимает губы, но потом кивает и помогает ему подняться.

— Сам пойду, — вновь включает свое упрямство Стив, как только встает на ноги.

— Вряд ли у тебя получится, — замечает Тони, и получает в награду полный негодования взгляд. Он бы непременно впечатлился, если бы Стив не смотрел чуть левее того места, где сейчас стоит Тони. Наташа кивает, соглашаясь с ним, потому что это очевидно всем, и для этого даже не нужно быть гуру в медицине. Кроме Барнса. Как только Роджерс озвучивает свое пожелание, он беспрекословно убирает от него руки и даже отступает на шаг. И — так же молча ловит его обратно, когда Стив, лишенный поддержки, предсказуемо норовит завалиться на спину.

После такой наглядной демонстрации собственной слабости, Роджерс как-то обиженно вздыхает, но позволяет Барнсу обхватить себя за талию, расслабляется, и даже закидывает руку ему на плечи.

— Так, — звучит голос Бартона у них в наушниках, — Я могу посадить джет примерно в паре километров от вас на север. Кэп дойдет?

— Да, — кивает Стив

— Далековато, — говорит Барнс, не обращая на него внимания.

— Ну, кто виноват? — задает риторический вопрос Бартон, — вы раздолбали все мало-мальские пригодные для посадки горизонтальные поверхности.

— Давай  сюда, — вздыхает Тони, протягивая руки к Стиву, — доставлю его на борт.

Барнс смотрит на него так подозрительно, словно Тони сейчас унесет Роджерса в ближайший лесок и разберет его на звездно-полосатый флаг. Это слегка бесит, и он закатывает глаза, а потом насмешливо вздергивает бровь.

Недовольно нахмурившись, Барнс выскальзывает из-под руки Стива, и придерживает того за талию, пока Тони не подходит ближе.

— Баки? — растерянно спрашивает Стив и пытается оглянуться назад, когда вокруг него смыкаются руки в железной броне. Похоже, последняя пара минут разговора благополучно миновала его сознание.

— Да, Господи, — бурчит Тони, — никуда твой Баки не денется, скоро увидитесь.

— Только помедленнее, — предупреждает его Барнс, когда Тони уже собирается взлететь.

— Сам разберусь, — огрызается он в ответ. Они его раздражают, кто бы знал, как они его иногда раздражают. Оба!

 ***

Роджерса оставляют в больнице до вечера уже этого дня, и Тони не знает, какого черта он сюда приперся. Барнс точно проследит, чтобы Стива вернули ему в целости, и доставит домой. Тем не менее, он здесь. Ну ладно, не он один, и это немного примиряет его с собственным поступком. В холле больницы уже толкутся Сэм, Наташа и Скотт. Они приветствуют его улыбками и смехом, потом появляется Стив, за спиной которого маячит его неизменная тень.

— О, — радостно расцветает Стив, — что вы здесь делаете?

— Как это, что? — хлопает его по плечу Уилсон, — пришли навестить старого больного человека.

Стив смеется, и даже на губах Барнса мелькает улыбка.

— Мистер Роджерс, — зовет Кэпа симпатичная медсестричка, сжимая в руках какие-то бумаги, — простите, не могли бы вы уделить еще пару минут.

— Конечно, — говорит Стив и смотрит на них, — вы идите, я догоню.

— Так, и какие будут предложения? — спрашивает Тони, — нужно отметить выписку Кэпа, нечасто он нас радует таким событием.

Все по очереди и с заметным энтузиазмом высказывают самые разные сценария того, как провести этот вечер. Молчит только Барнс, держась чуть позади всей компании. Тони поворачивается и идет спиной вперед, чтобы всех видеть, одобряя или отметая, услышанные предложения, поэтому видит, как их нагоняет Стив. Он шагает неспешно, склонив голову набок, и как-то оценивающе и задумчиво смотрит на Барнса, кивает чему-то и, Тони глазам своим не верит, мягко разбегается и запрыгивает ему на спину. Барнс, надо отдать ему должное, лишь ненадолго сбивается с шага, поудобнее подхватывает Стивовы длинные ноги, и идет дальше, как ни в чем не бывало.

Тони замирает на месте, и видок у него, видимо, тот еще, потому что Сэм, Наташа и Скотт удивленно на него смотрят, одновременно оборачиваются назад, и замирают с приоткрытыми ртами. Эти двое могут по праву собой гордиться — ввести в ступор их всех одновременно дано далеко не каждому. Можно взять на вооружение, и для дезориентации противника демонстрировать им по-мальчишески веселящегося Капитана.

— Здорово, — говорит Стив, обхватывая Барнса руками, и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на вытянутые лица всех остальных, — ты снова можешь меня так носить.

— Да, — соглашается тот задумчиво, — разве что раньше ты был немного компактнее.

— И часто Джеймс так делал? — смеется отошедший от первоначального шока Сэм.

— Пару раз.

— Раз шесть, — произносят они одновременно.

— Ты что помнишь все случаи? — недоверчиво улыбается Стив, и пристраивает подбородок на лохматую макушку.

— Каждый раз я боялся, что не донесу тебя живым до больницы, — морщится Барнс, — так что, да, я запомнил даже лучше, чем мне хотелось бы.

Словно извиняясь, Стив на мгновение сжимает руки вокруг его плеч чуть крепче, и спрашивает:

— Сделаем это сегодня, как планировали?

— Ну не знаю, — качает головой Барнс, — Старк предлагает отметить твою выписку, и зовет к себе разрушить свою башню.

— Минуточку, — возмущается Тони, — про разрушения не было ни слова!

— О чем вы вообще говорите? — интересуется Скотт, очень стараясь не пялиться на эту парочку во все глаза.

— Мы собирались пойти и перепробовать все виды хот-догов, которые нам смогут предложить. Правда, еще не решили куда пойдем, — отвечает Стив, хлопает Барнса по плечу и тот отпускает его на землю.

— Ты что до сих пор этого не сделал? — удивляется Наташа.

— Да, как-то не довелось, — почти виновато пожимает плечами Стив.

— Кто хочет с нами? — спрашивает Барнс, обводит их всех взглядом и останавливается на Тони.

— Почему бы и нет, — кивает он.

Они выбирают закусочную, заваливаются туда всей компанией и занимают самый дальний и неприметный стол. Их заказ занимает всю поверхность стола, вернее заказ Кэпа и Барнса. Они вчетвером сидят по одну сторону, а эти двое располагаются напротив и плотоядно оглядывают выстроившиеся перед ними тарелки с едой. Каждый вид хот-дога представлен в двух экземплярах, и количество выходит довольно впечатляющим.

— В вас это не влезет, — с восхищением и ужасом в голосе говорит Скотт.

—Ускоренный метаболизм, парень, — отвечает Барнс, указывая на них со Стивом, кивает на еду и великодушно предлагает: — Но вы, если хотите, угощайтесь.

Про свою еду они все благополучно забывают, потому что оказывается, что наблюдать за Стивом и Джеймсом довольно забавно, и чуточку захватывающе.

Они с завидным аппетитом поглощают хот-доги, обсуждают соусы и наполнители, делятся впечатлениями и сравнивают с теми, что были в _их_ времена.

— А это какой? — спрашивает Стив, рассматривая очередной хот-дог у Барнса в руке.

— Кажется вегетарианский, — неуверенно отвечает тот, — соевый.

— _Вегетарианский_? _Хот-дог_? — округляет глаза Стив. Скотт не выдерживает, и прыскает от смеха.

— Ты взял один? — спрашивает Стив, с улыбкой оглядывая тарелки.

— Оу, кажется, я съел второй, — виновато признается Сэм, — прости, дружище.

— Да, все в порядке, — смеется Стив, и спрашивает у Барнса: — Ну как?

Вместо ответа тот подносит надкусанный хот-дог к его губам. Стив беззастенчиво угощается и задумчиво жует. Выглядит он совсем не убежденным.

— Еще? — Барнс снова протягивает ему хот-дог, Стив откусывает от него во второй раз, не меняя выражения лица, тщательно жует, глотает, и отрицательно мотает головой.

Барнс пожимает плечами, и невозмутимо доедает остальное.

— Что? — спрашивает он у Тони, когда потянувшись к бокалу с пивом, замечает выражение его лица.

— Вы съели его, — страдальчески поясняет Тони. — Один. На двоих.

— И что? — не понимает Барнс.

— Он не может решить отвратительно это или очень мило, — смеется Наташа. Она весь вечер сидит и смотрит на них по-дурацки нежным взглядом.

— Определенно отвратительно, — бурчит Тони. Будто в двух  здоровенных супер-солдатах изничтожающих гору еды может быть что-то милое, раздраженно думает он.

— Это всего лишь хот-дог, — возмущается Стив, — А вот как-то на войне, нам пришлось целую неделю есть из одной тарелки, обходясь одной ложкой. Кажется, для тебя это был бы сущий кошмар.

Глаза у Скотта тут же разгораются, и он просит рассказать что-нибудь еще. Стив уступает просьбе, вспоминает какой-то случай. Барнс время от времени вставляет свои замечания, которые заставляют всех покатываться со смеху, но Тони почти не слушает.

Только сейчас, наблюдая за ними двумя в обычной, по-настоящему мирной обстановке, он вдруг отчетливо понимает, что как бы  хорошо и сильно Роджерс не сблизился с  другими, все равно он не сможет разделить с ними в полной мере свои чувства и впечатления от этого мира, в котором вдруг оказался. Ни с кем, кроме Джеймса «Баки» Барнса. Они, представители этого времени, могут стараться изо всех сил, но все что они могут сказать Роджерсу: «Я _представляю_ , что ты чувствуешь».  Это никогда не сравнится с  «Я точно знаю» от Джеймса.

И кажется всем тем людям, которым повезет задержаться в их жизни, стать в какой-то мере  близкими, все равно никогда не пересечь той черты, за которой они перестанут быть теми третьими, которые всегда лишние. Тони даже может их всех абстрактно, самую малость, пожалеть. Ну, и себя заодно,  совсем недолго.

 


End file.
